


ingen annan rör mej som du

by olle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Dry Humping, Emotionally Repressed, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Hurt Felix, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lowercase, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, Pining, Power Dynamics, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Repression, Skinship, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Thighs, Unrequited Love
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle
Summary: working title, kommer på nåt bra sen, jag lovarEDIT: nu så, nu lirar visåååååå fanns inga svenska SKZ fics ALLS så här har ni :-]som ni snart kommer fatta är hela den här ficen baserad på DET DÄR KLIPPET från inspelningen av I Am YOU, yeah, jag dog oxå.it wont be pretty, har inte direkt planerat nåt trevligt slut, kommer säkert bli bittersweet eller antiklimaktiskt som sjuttondetta är inget alternativt universum, det handlar om stray kids som de är, men jag blandar i min egen headcanon och jag göre på svenska. kommer va rätt chaotic och okänslig i mitt skrivandealso, vad gäller delade rum och typ allmän planlösning så pallar jag inte va så noga, vänligen suspend your disbeliefsanyway, enjoykommer aldrig översättas för svenska är superiour





	1. kapitel ett

hyunjin tar ett djupt andetag. och så ett till.  
  
  
  
changbin har varit så liten hela dagen. så liten och tanig och tyst och motsägelsefull. på ett... nästan retsamt vis.  
  
  
  
alla kidsen, eller flera av dem i varje fall, skuttade för glatta livet på den där studsmattan och hyunjin hade så fullt upp att inte själv tappa balansen eller ramla in i nån att han knappt la märke till changbin bredvid sig. men han borde ha listat ut att changbin skulle ta tillfället i akt och göra narr av sig själv.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"känns som jag e längre! mamma, jag har växt! mamma! mammaaaa!" hojtade han med knasigt tillgjord barnröst utmed varje studs, och i nästa sekund stod han på kanten av studsmattan och såg sådär liten och miniatyrisk ut som han alltid gjorde, de stunder han gjort nåt måttligt självberövande.  
  
  
  
changbin är redan liten. och ibland känns han än mindre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"du ser för sexy ut," hyunjin rättade till changbins skjorta och kände skeptiska blickar på sig. den var så konstig, den där skjortan. men så aesthetic ändå. den hade varit snyggare på honom själv, reflekterar hyunjin och känner sina ansiktsmuskler dras ut i ett belåtet leende, men likväl hade den en sån... förminskande effekt på hans lille hyung, så kanske var det ändå bättre som det var.  
  
  
  
att changbin är hans hyung var också en sån märklig grej. det känns fånigt att det ens är så. ödets ironi. vem försöker de lura? inte för att han någonsin mätt changbin, eller frågat honom ansikte mot ansikte, men han vet att hans hyung knappt når upp till sin egen ögonhöjd. om ens till näsan. hyunjin kan lätt vila sin haka mot chanbins hjässa, vilket han nyttjat vid flera tillfällen. easy peasy.  
  
  
  
dessutom är changbin så tunn nu, så bräcklig, så visuellt harmlös—  
  
  
  
ibland känner hyunjin att han håller på att bli maktgalen. så är det förstås inte på riktigt, det hade varit sjukt, men en mycket vag känsla vittnar om tendensen. nånting han knappt kan förklara med ord. men makt är det, det känner han med alla celler i kroppen. han borde vara vördnadsfull och visa all respekt mot sin hyung—  
  
  
  
men hur vågar han då vara så fucking söt?  
  
  
  
som en liten valp som samhället insisterar måste behandlas som en fullvuxen varg.  
  
  
  
hur ska han kunna behandla changbin som en storebror när det uppenbart är han själv som är den biologiskt överlägsne? hur många gånger har inte changbin givit honom samma - om än omedvetna - signaler som han tidigare bara fått från osäkra ungar när han gick på lågstadiet, sånna ungar som agerar coolt men är så genomskinliga att de lyser av fluffig valpenergi.  
  
  
  
ibland känner hyunjin att universum med flit försöker göra honom knäpp. hade changbin varit en tjej hade allt, allt varit annorlunda. hade tjej-changbin varit lika lång som kill-changbin, hade hon varit lång. smäcker. säkert lika ful, säkert lika hjulbent. hade han tyckt likadant om henne?  
kill-changbin, riktiga changbin, han är liten i jämförelse med en normal kille. kanske är det just miniatyr-grejen som är så speciell? att han är en liten version. inte liten i sig, jämfört med människor generellt, utan liten jämfört med andra snubbar.  
  
  
  
så liten. hyunjin kan inte alls relatera.  
  
  
  
så liten, men ändå så tudelad. ändå så osande med det där självhatet, under ytan. som ett mörkt moln av negativ energi som skämtar elakt om sina egna svagheter, och sen ironiskt (fast ändå på fullaste allvar) trånar efter uppmuntran och kärlek som kompensation. så lätt att läsa. så enkel att utnyttja. så liten...  
  
  
  
och nu, reflekterar hyunjin vidare, finner han sig plötsligt i den här inte helt ovanliga men ändå märkliga situationen.  
  
  
  
själv manspreadar han med ryggen över soffan - som för övrigt är olidligt härlig, som en stor, varm vetekudde, han ryser nästan av den taktila sensationen - och vilar armarna och huvudet tungt. han känner sig alldeles sladdrig, som varn lera eller lava. hur ska han kunna gå härifrån?  
  
  
  
varm och bekväm och mysig, changbin är som en tung värmefilt mot hans egen axel och bröstkorg och mage och höfter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hyunjin får panik i någon halv sekund men bestämmer sig direkt för att sluta tänka. changbin kunde knappast känna någonting mellan så tjocka lager med jeans och allt. dessutom verkar det som att han somnat.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
värme. han brukar inte va den som är den, direkt, men det här är lite annorlunda. den här värmen är full av kemiska reaktioner.  
  
  
  
hyunjin är varm på ett enormt och stabilt sätt. han tar upp så mycket plats att han skulle kunna agera säng alla dagar i veckan. changbin märker inte ens hur skumt han själv ligger, förrän han gör det. men nu är det för sent för att placera om sig. hans kropp har redan format sig efter den yngre.  
  
  
  
hur hamnade de ens här? de var båda så trötta. hyunjin la sig i soffan och såg så otroligt inbjudande ut att changbin inte tänkte sig för, utan ba la sig ovanpå. hyunjin har aldrig haft något emot skinship, de vet ju alla. är det gos man söker, då är det honom man går till. no questions asked, ever.  
ibland är han fan irriterande, så mycket han ska hålla på och gosa. men ibland, stunder som denna, är changbin rentav tacksam att den yngre saknar skam. de skulle kunna somna, sleepdrunk och varma och hemska.  
  
  
  
då är det som att han vaknar till.  
  
  
  
han reagerar inte fysiskt, så mycket är han medveten om. ingen spasm, ingen flämtning. men i huvudet sätter maskineriet igång. flera möjliga scenarion sladdar genom huvudet och han vet knappt om det skulle va möjligt, ens om hans rädsla stämmer. rädsla, eller skräckblandad förtjusning. va? nu? nej. jo? varför? kan det vara så... nej jo nej jo. va... hur? sluta, nej. oj, wow. yeah.  
  
  
  
yeah, han skulle kunna svära på att det är en boner han känner mot sin ljumske. helt klart. hyunjin är bra mycket större än honom själv. en tanke som väcker ilska och frustration bland andra känslor. det är fan inte rättvist.  
  
  
  
han var alltid minst. i kroppslängd. skammen är som en konstant följeslagare. han vet att folk gillar honom för den han är, TROTS den han är - men hur många gånger de än säger det och hur många olika sätt de än visar det på, släpper skammen honom aldrig. vetskapen av att han är mindre, och det fysiska faktumet får det att se ut som om allt han är och gör har ett mindre värde an alla andra. han är inte bara kort, han är jättekort. han är så trött på att vara sig själv.  
  
  
  
ibland är det okej. ibland, rentav kul, för de andra kidsen gillar att han är liten för då kan man göra aegyo naturligt och enkelt, vilket han av nån fucked up anledning gillar att göra, och kanske är det den knasiga känslan av uppskattning och uppmuntran som gör honom så bekväm i det. men det ska till, alltså. det ska till en jäkla massa bekräftelse och han vill inte ha bekräftelse, egentligen, utan respekt. och de respekterar honom, ibland, men det stora dilemmat som bara totalt vägrar låta honom leva i fred är,  
  
  
  
hur kan han respektera sig själv?  
  
  
  
men nu, plötsligt, hinner hans egen kropp ikapp honom. aldrig förr har han tänkt tanken. det har liksom aldrig slagit honom, aldrig. gosat har han gjort med hyunjin förut, oräkneliga gånger. de andra också. kanske inte jeongin, det blir ju övergrepp hur man än ser på det, och woojin verkar mest okej med det om han själv idkar skiten.  
  
  
men gos är gos. en boner, då har man plötsligt stigit in i ingenmansland. okänt farovatten. och vems briljanta idé var det att ta med en trasig kompass egentligen?  
  
  
hyunjins... grej känns mer prominent för varje sekund som går. changbin låtsas som om det regnar och pressar ansiktet djupare mot soffkudden. men hans andetag blir allt snabbare och ljudligare och till sin stora idioti märker han först nu hur nära han ligger hyunjins nacke och öra.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
hyunjin hör allt. det där är definitivt onormalt snabba andetag från hans hyung.  
  
  
  
vad fan gör han nu då? som om högljudd flås-ASMR lär hjälpa honom att cool down? knappast.  
  
  
  
hormonsystemet är i full ruljans. här ligger hans kropp och tror att det ska bli action. visst är changbin liten och så liten och oj vad enkelt det hade varit att bara—  
  
  
  
sluta. tänka.  
  
  
  
bilderna i huvudet går som på stop-motionfilm. han kan inte hindra dem. han är inte ens säker på om värmen är hans egen eller changbins längre, allt han vet är att majoriteten av blodet i hans kropp cirkulerar omkring hans höftparti. när blev den här situationen så icke-platonisk? varför nu?  
  
  
  
något händer, han fattar inte vad förrän en kort sekund efteråt. de andra killarna märker hyunjin och changbins chill moment, och sätter genast igång och retar dem. tack och lov, tänker hyunjin och andas ut. spänningen försvinner mellan dem, den synkroniserade känslan av nyfikenhet och oro blir till stoft i realitetens närvaro.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
changbin känner en stöt av vrede från sitt undermedvetna fara genom sin kropp, när minho och jisung kallar honom schimpans. men han lägger huvudet tillbaka mot hyunjin, är alldeles för trött för att reagera på riktigt. killarna låtsas ge honom en spruta i röven, haha jättekul, och lever jävligt nära anmälan för sexuell antastning - nej, rentav pedofili i minhos fall - innan de fattar att de inte kommer få nån reaktion annat än en irriterad kommentar från honom.  
  
  
  
minho kan han inte göra mycket åt; det tycks ju vara hans jobb att mobba de yngre - men jisung ska han allt tända eld på och offra till satan senare ikväll.  
  
  
  
"ooookej, pack it up! dags att dra, kids!" hörs chans röst från några meter bort och changbin väntar vrångt minst tio ångestfyllda sekunder innan han sakta sliter sig upp med en vresig blick.  
  
  
  
men hyunjin, han tittar genast bort. något är fel. men ingen av de säger nåt.  
  
  
  
varför säger ingen nåt?


	2. kapitel två

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> här kommer en massa ÅNGESTLADDAD INRE MONOLOG OCH REFLEKTION för det är ju jättesuperduperroligt att ta del av

det var en blick som utbyttes, då. changbin såg honom rakt i ögonen och hade den mest fasansfullt fantastiska, undergivna blicken. han såg nästan rädd ut. osäker. vad gör vi? vad håller vi på med?  
  
  
han såg nästan... skamsen ut. som en hund som definitivt gjort något dumt, och knappt vågar se sin husse i ögonen. som om changbin väntade på en konsekvens, ett straff, på grund av... någonting.  
  
  
  
inte för att hyunjin aktivt lyssnade men... okej, jo, han lyssnade definitivt och han är nästan 97% säker på att changbin var MINST lika tänd som honom själv. svårt att döma från... andra faktorer, changbin är ju trots allt ingen bjässe, i jämförelse med honom själv hehe, men han vet vad han hörde. frågan är bara om changbin vet, att han själv vet? och märkte changbin vad som försiggick inuti hyunjins kranium? runtom hela hans kropp, för att vara krass. på ett sätt får tanken honom att grimasera av obehag — men likväl finns det en liten demon i honom som undrar, verkligen undrar, hur ett hypotetiskt scenario hade kunnat se ut.  
  
  
  
han skakar vilt på huvudet för att få bort tanken. bilen brummar och han har fått båda sina axlar ockuperade av jeongin och felix som inte märker nåt. de sover djupt, i snudd på snarkar, och hyunjin känner hur hans kropp är redigt nöjd med livet. närkontakt är alltid bra, i alla lägen, alla timmar på dygnet. han vet att det är lite väl ibland, och vissa av kidsen vill inte mysa. ibland undrar han om det beror på att de tycker det är bögigt som fan, eller om de bara är av naturen ointresserade av fysisk närkontakt. hur kan människor va så olika? själv skulle han förruttna utan fysisk beröring. han kanske ba är konstig?  
  
  
  
det började väl för länge sen, när han var barn. hans föräldrar var alltid kramiga och varma och mysiga. speciellt hans mamma, hon ba va alltid redo så fort han sökte henne. plus, han är ju det enda barnet. att hans föräldrar la all sin krut på honom är ju en självklarhet, eller?  
minho har ju inte heller några syskon, men inte är väl han så kramig som hyunjin själv? nej, tänker hyunjin, det är bara jag.  
  
  
  
han är längre än sin mamma nu; det blev han för länge sen. hon är inte jättelång, och som tur var smittade de generna inte av sig på honom. hyunjin är lång, som sin far. men kanske är det den tryggheten - att han själv är längst i gruppen, precis som i sin egen familj, som gör det så enkelt för honom att vara bekväm med skinship?  
speciellt när den varmaste och mysigaste av dem, också råkar vara den kortaste. hyunjin facepalmar mentalt åt sig själv.  
  
  
  
men den här gången var annorlunda, ekar rösten inuti hans huvud. och han vet att den har rätt. finns ingen mening med att förneka det för sig själv. de var båda kåta, och hade de varit ensamma hade det kunnat bli... stelt som sjutton.  
  
  
  
eller stelt... på ett annat sätt.  
  
  
  
men han kanske inte behöver snacka med sin hyung om det. han överanalyserar nog. de kanske kan fortsätta som de gjort innan. det här behöver verkligen inte betyda nånting alls. de är ju best bros forever, de har inga obekvämligheter mellan varandra. och med det flyter han in i halvsömn mellan sina yngre bandmedlemmar.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
i den andra bilen har changbin kall ångest.  
  
  
  
hur ska han göra nu? fuckade de upp nånting?  
  
  
  
shit, shit, shit, fuck!  
  
  
  
så fylld av tumlande tankar och skräckscenarion är changbin, att han inte märker när chan buffar honom i axeln.  
  
  
  
"hey, bini,"  
  
"ha?"  
  
"äru okej?" chan har det där lugna, nyfikna uttrycket över hela ansiktet. det som bryr sig trots sömnbristen. det som funnits där sedan chan först insåg att chanbin kanske inte mådda sådär tipp-topp hela tiden. whatever.  
  
"klart, hyung." chanbin rycker på axlarna men vet att han inte säljer nånting. chans ögonbryn gör en knappt märkbar höjning, men det säger allt. han sätter sig på sidan och ser på changbin rakt framifrån.  
  
"ljug inte för mig," hans ögon fäster sig djupt i changbin och han har en riktigt vuxen röst, om än mjuk.  
  
"men släpp det, det är inget."  
  
"alright, alright.." chan rycker komiskt på axlarna och sätter sig tillbaka i sitt säte.  
"när du vill snacka om det..." chan gör ett uttryck som säger resten.  
  
  
  
changbin svarar inte. båda vet att chan har rätt. men han vägrar erkänna det. aldrig i livet. fuck det här, han orkar inte tänka så mycket. speciellt inte nu när de borde va på topp och kunna prestera till max. allt blev så olägligt så fort, så dumt. fuck det här, ärligt talat. vem orkar med så mycket drama över... ingenting!  
  
  
  
changbin skulle aldrig... han är inte sån! han är inte... en sån där snubbe. fy fan alltså, om hans föräldrar bara visste vad han tänkte och kände och ville där och då... nej, lägg av. dumma jävla hjärna.  
  
  
  
tankarna svamlar, ropar, stönar, fuckar med honom från flera vinklar. bilderna strömmar in och bort så snabbt, han vill bara ryta åt dem att hålla käft. men alla sover i bilen, även när han sitter där en halvtimme senare och bråttas med minnena. frågorna. frustrationen. viljan. lägg av.  
  
  
  
även när han lämnar bilen och spatserar med stora steg ut över parkeringen och upp för alla trappor och in i lägenheten och in på rummet. även då, finns de kvar. snurrar, retas, gör narr av honom.  
  
  
  
han är inte sån. punkt.  
  
  
  
tankarna sliter i honom, men han har äntligen annat att tänka på. distraktioner. hans kvällsrutin är noggrann och viktig. och ikväll är han mer genomförlig än någonsin tidigare. ofantligt medveten och vördnadsfull, när han sväljer sina vitaminer och oljor och duschar i evigheter och smörjer sin hud och filar sina naglar och borstar tänderna medan han stirrar sig själv i spegeln i minuter efter minuter tills någon knackar på dörren för tredje gången och han trött släpar sig ut med sin necessär i handen.  
  
  
  
han hinner bara se hyunjin i ögonvrån. den yngre säger inget när changbin passerar honom. han gör ett litet läte, "ah—" som om han avbryter sig mitt i tanken. skulle han säga nåt? med största sannolikhet, tänker changbin, och går snabbare in på rummet.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
hyunjin stannar mitt i sin rörelse och står frusen en sekund. changbin försvinner bakom honom. åh, nej. vad är det nu då? han skulle ju precis säga att det var lugnt, att de fortfarande är best bros forever!  
  
  
  
hyunjin suckar högt och visuellt och stänger ögonen hårt. changbiiiiiin-hyung, varföööör är du så dramatisk? vänta. det är han själv också ju.  
  
  
  
något inom honom säger att det kanske är bäst att låta sin hyung hållas för ikväll. kanske bäst att låta honom sova på saken. ah, shit, inget av detta borde ha hänt. kanske är det bäst att ta upp det med chan?  
  
  
  
imorgon, tänker han, och fortsätter in i badrummet.  
  
  
  
× × ×  
  
  
  
för många år sen, var allt annolunda. han levde ett annat liv. någon annans liv. han hatade sig själv över allt annat.  
  
  
  
de stunder han inte kunde prestera tillräckligt... eller de stunder han bara inte visste vad han ville göra med sitt liv...  
  
  
  
alltid var det något som stod i vägen för honom. alltid var det något som bråkade med honom, så frustrerande. varför kunde han inte bara få leva som alla andra? utan att behöva vara så... frustrerad hela tiden?  
  
  
han vet att han är kort. och varje gång han påminns om det blir han lika uppgiven och förargad och less på att leva.  
  
  
  
det finns inget hopp för sånna som honom. han föddes, dömd att misslyckas. dömd att vara den fule, den korte, den som är så lätt att reta för att han alltid måste reagera. allt är kaos. changbin pallar inte alla dessa tankar.  
  
  
  
... han är inte bög. han gillar tjejer, det är faktiskt sant. men tjejer... ja, hur kan en tjej nånsin gilla honom?  
  
  
  
hyunjin är bortom vacker. han är knappast manlig eller macho men han är graciös och perfekt. det är lika imponerande som det inger uppgivenhet. om hyunjin är solen, är changbin skuggan. om hyunjin är prinsen, så är changbin grodan. allt är så orättvist.  
  
  
  
men idag öppnades portalen till en ny dimension. en som changbin aldrig vetat om förut. inte medvetet i alla fall.  
  
  
  
i ett hypotetiskt scenario...  
  
  
  
skulle det fungera? rent... fysiskt... kroppsligen...  
  
  
  
det var en låga som tändes inom honom när de låg där. någonting gammalt och undangömt, en vilja, en önskan, en nyfikenhet. den personen inom honom som är klängig och tjejig och larvig. den delen av honom som söker närhet, värme, vila. hur ska han kunna leva såhär tätt inpå hyunjin medan han vet att... hyunjin blev... sådär...  
  
  
  
sluta tänka. snälla.


End file.
